


Человек, за которым никто не пришёл

by Wolfi (Humming_wolf)



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Мастер и Маргарита - Михаил Булгаков | The Master and Margarita - Mikhail Bulgakov
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2012, Gen, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humming_wolf/pseuds/Wolfi
Summary: Одно маленькое допущение, всего лишь одно маленькое допущение...Фрагмент черновика, не вошедшего в один очень знаменитый роман.
Kudos: 3





	Человек, за которым никто не пришёл

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Франкофонии на Фандомной Битве 2012.

«— Ну, вот-с, вот-с, — говорил Коровьев, — мы враги всяких недомолвок и таинственностей. Ежегодно мессир даёт один бал. Он называется весенним балом полнолуния, или балом ста королей. Народу! [...] Так вот-с: мессир холост, как вы, конечно, сами понимаете. Но нужна хозяйка, [...] хозяйка бала должна непременно носить имя Маргариты, во-первых, а во-вторых, она должна быть местной уроженкой».

***

...в бесконечном беге по залам и закоулкам бала Маргарита вдруг увидела человека, одиноко стоявшего в стороне от пьянящего веселья.  
Откуда-то издалека, едва пробиваясь сквозь шум фонтанов, крики попугаев и захлёбывавшийся рёв джаза, доносилась тонкая, нежная мелодия, свежая, как росистое утро. Человек едва слышно подпевал ей, неосознанно пытаясь дирижировать.  
Заметив Маргариту, он глубоко поклонился:  
— Светлая королева, это честь для меня...  
Маргарита замерла. Она знала этот взгляд, она видела его в зеркале. Тёмные глаза незнакомца были полны глухой, неизбывной тоски.  
— Что вы делаете, королева? — снова зашептал Коровьев. — Время!  
—...капельмейстер Его Императорского Величества, Антонио Сальери к вашим услугам, — тихо закончил незнакомец.  
— Так всё-таки вы убили его! — вскрикнула Маргарита, узнавая.  
— Нет! Нет, нет, нет... — зашёлся в исступлении музыкант. — Нет! Я не делал этого. Не убивал!..  
У Маргариты комок подступил к горлу от этого крика. Коровьев что-то горячо шептал ей на ухо, но она не слышала его.  
— Нет. Я убил себя, не его, королева. Всего лишь. И какая разница, за что я здесь: за то, что сделал, или за то, в чём все обвиняют меня. Я заслужил.  
Маргарита стояла в оцепенении, не в силах двинуться или отвести взгляд от этого человека.  
— Торопитесь, королева, — вдруг сказал он. — Вас ждут, вас зовут. Торопитесь, не опоздайте к нему. Иначе будет поздно. Я знаю. За мной не пришли. Он... Что ему делать здесь?..  
Но тут Коровьев подхватил Маргариту под руку, увлекая обратно в шум и беснующуюся круговерть бала. Оглянувшись через плечо, она в последний раз увидела тёмную одинокую фигуру музыканта. Человека, за которым никто не пришёл.  
Он дирижировал едва слышной мелодией.

***

Пожелтевшая страница, неровно вырванная из старой тетради:  
«Я знаю одну очень юную Маргариту. Она утверждает, что была королевой на весеннем балу сатаны. Я бы решил, что она лжёт — мало ли что придёт в голову романтически настроенной юной девушке, — но она рассказала мне, что видела там очень странного чёрного человека, окутанного светлой мелодией. Выходит, он всё ещё там.  
Выходит, его всё ещё не простили.  
Или он так и не простил себя».  
_И. Б., 1956 г._


End file.
